Unconditional love
by LOOLERS
Summary: Tori has been in love with Beck ever since. Suddenly her dream comes teue but there are dire consequences that she has to face. Will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All rights reserved. I do not own these characters.**

Ever since my first fay at Hollywood Arts, Beck has always been there for me I also somewhat developed a crush On him. How soft his hair is. But there was always Jade, his freaky girlfriend. She is a great singer but they are total opposites. Back to reality I am not his girlfriend.

"Hey Tori."

"Oh hey Beck."

"So how are you today?"

"Fine. you?"

"Hey Tor!"Andre said

"Hey Tori!" Cat said.

"Hey guys!"I said

"Hello Tori."

"Hey Jade." I say feeling uneasy.

Then Jade leans in next to Beck and he wraps his arm around her.

"So to Sikowitz eh?" Beck said

"Yeah."

"Good morning class."Sikowitz said as he enters through the window

"Morning."

"Beck. Tori. Both of you are playing the main characters in my new play. Here is your script and you will practise by yourselves before friday, rehearsal okay?"

"Sure."

Time flies and I did not even pay attention to a single word Sikowitz said. Then the bell rings in it funky way.

"Hey Tori do you wanna hang at your place?"

"Sure."

Then Jade glares at me but who cares Beck is hanging at my place later.

• •

It's lunch time. Just got my burrito and looking for a place to sit.

"Hey Tori! Over here!"

"Hey Beck!" I said."

"Great you're here." Jade says with an air of hatred.

"Hello Jade." I said cordially.

"Whatever."

"Tori your place right?"

"Yeah come at around four."

"Four is fine."

Then Jade glares at him.

**A/N: Thank you so much Mattygun for reading this. I never thought someone would read this thanks!** **And I apologize ahead of time if I can't update that fast. And Sabine and all those who read this I thank you all.**

So I'm now at home waiting for Beck to arrive. The finger food is ready and all I am waiting for is Beck. Maybe I'll go up and change my clothes.A few minutes later, the bell rings and I'm still changing

"Hello Mrs. Vega."

"Hello Beck."

Oh Crap it's Beck.

"Hey is Tori home?"

"Yeah. I'll just call her."

I hear mom coming up the stairs.

"Honey! Beck's here!"

"COMING!"

I rush down the steps and try to act nonchalant.

"Hey Beck." I said.

"Hey Tori."

"So let's practice?"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Time flies and we end playing truth or dare.

"Truth or dare." I ask Beck

"Truth."

"Do you really love Jade."

"Well in every relationship it has its ups and downs but I have an eye on someone already. We are at the verge of breaking up."

"Who is it?"

"It's someone pretty obviously." Beck said,"Truth or dare?

"Truth" I said.

"Would you date me if given the chance?"

"Well yeah I suppose so."I said trying to act cool but I can feel a blush creeping into my face.

"Really? Even if there is Jade?"

"Love finds its way."

"Well it's getting late."

"Bye."

Beck leaves and I suddenly feel sad. I head to the piano and play Finally Falling

"Suddenly my choice is clear I knew that only you and I are standing here." I sang knowing he won't be able to sing the next line.

"And beautiful is all I see." Beck sings out of the blue.

"Oh hey Beck! What arw you doing here?"

"Well I left my phone and went back to get it."

"Oh. Good night." I said as I went up the stairs toward my room.

"Good night Tor."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and reading and thank you to those guest reviewers thanks to my Beta *wink and to all Bori Fans thank you so so so much for reading this. Hope you enjoy it. Plrase review.**

"Vega!" Jade yells just as I get to my locker. Brandishing a pair of scissors.

"Yes Jade." I said.

"You never told me that you and Beck have a kissing scene."

"We do!?"

"Page 12 paragraph 3."Jade says handing me a copy of the script.

"Hey girls." Beck said as I read the script with disbelief.

"Beck why haven't you told Me that you and Vega here have a kissing scene." Jade said being hysterical."

"Chill babe we didn't even reach that part yet." Beck says combing through his nice soft hair.

"But you will eventually." Jade said brandishing her scissors in a dangerous manner.

" Why do you have to be so cranky? It is just a stage kiss." Beck said.

"Well I am your girlfriend and I have a right to do so."

"That is what I don't like about you. You control my entire life. This is it. I hate this and I just can't stand it. We are done." Beck say leaving Jade and heading to Sikowitz's class.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah. It was going nowhere anyway." Beck said.

"So still coming to my house later for rehearsal?"

"Sure. " Beck said as we enter Sikowitz's classroom.

"Settle down."

Beck and Jade are not sitting down together as usual exept Beck chooses to sit beside me.

I head to my locker to grab my wallet after class then someone grabs me into the janitor's closet.

"Vega."

Then I knew it was Jade. Who els would call me Vega?

"How dare you steal my boyfriend."

"Did not steal your boyfriend. Beck and I are just friends." I said.

"Oh really? I will be watching you from now on Vega." Jade said then she gets out of the closet.

"What Did She do to you?" Beck asked me as I went out of the closet looking bummed.

"Nothing."

"If you are feeling up to it maybe we can go to Kareoke Dokey."

"Sure. We have a free period after this anyway." I said," And I am always up for kareoke."

"Let's go."

So we are now in Kareoke Dokey enjoying some burgers and Beck texting Moose. It feels strange when it is only the two of us eating together without Andre, Cat or Robbie. especially without Jade I feel uneasy. Knowing Jade what will she do to me?

"Hey you seem distracted. You okay?" Beck asked me.

"Yeah I am fine. So how is it without Jade?"

"Fun actually. I feel free and maybe get that girl's attention. You know the girl I like." Beck said

"Who is she? I can help."

"It is complicated but I can do it by myself."

" Oh okay." I said feeling kinda sad since I want to help Beck.

"What if we just hang at my place tonight. Let's not practice.I don't feel like rehearsing." Beck said.

"Sure."

It is so bot like me to not concentrate during class but I can't help thinking about Beck. I must have daydreamed all day that I heard the bell ring in its funky tune.

"Hey Tori I'll drive you to my place or you'll go home first?" Beck said.

"I'll go home first." I said.

"Well text me when you are leaving for my house okay?" Beck said putting his hand on my shoulder.

• •

"Hey sis stop looking at the mirror it is obvious I am prettier than you." Trina said as I roll my eyes.

Is my attire fine? I'm wearing a crop top with shorts and kicks. Is it good enough?

"Hey Beck?" I said on my pear phone.

"Hey Tor."

"I am on mu way already okay?"

"Sure."

(Beck's Point of view)

I just received a call from Tori. She is in her way. I am not even ready! I head to my house where my old room use to-be. I get a clean pair of jeans and a new shirt and maybe comb my hair a little bit.

"Hey Beck."

"Tori. How did you know I was here?"I said

"Your mom invited me in."

"Let's go to the RV?"

"Sure."

We head to the RV and settle on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask Tori

"Well tell me about this girl you have your eye on."

"She is pretty, talented, loving, friendly, caring."I describe her, Tori she doesn't know I like her. Ever since we kissed in Sikowitz's classroom. I know it was just a stage kiss but there was something about it. The kiss was pasionate unlike any stage kiss I had. When Jade and I kiss after that encounter it had no feelings at all.

"That is almost every girl in Hollywood Arts."

"No this girl is special." I said,"She is special."

"Tell me."

"Maybe tommorow." I said. How will I tell her. Maybe it is not too late to do the talk with my dad.

"So anythink else you'd like to talk about." Tori said.

"Well I guess we have to rehearse a bit." I said

"Sure what scene?"

"I don't know you choose." I said

"Maybe the scene J ade was upset about?"Tori said

"Sure."

We didn't really say any line we just skipped to the kiss. That kiss made me feel I went back through time and is woth her in Sikowitz's classroom but no, we are in my RV and making out. Not for real just " practicing" but at least it is the start. I can feel that Tori cares when she kissed me. I wonder if it was the same to all her boyfriends. How could Ryder just use her like that? Tori is so good, naive. How could he do that to her? I know I would'nt. Well when I kissed her, it was a wonder she kissed me back. We stop because we heard a noise outside.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." I said. I wanted to pull her in my arms and kiss her again but she is not my girlfriend. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much. Please review on what you think of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**(Tori's POV)**

Beck dropped me off at home and I can't help thinking about the kiss. Was it real or just a stage kiss? Beck is such a good kisser. I can't wait for tommorow. Beck is gonna tell me who this girl is. I go to bed dreaming about Beck.

"Tori get up we have to go to school." Trina yelled at my door.

"Coming!" I grab the firt thing I could reach and put it on.

"Hey Tori!" Beck said as I entered the door. It is still pretty early.

"Hey Beck." I said in reply.

"Hey would you want to go with me to the roof. She is there." Beck said

"Sure."

We walk to the roof top and I can't see anyone on the roof except Beck and I.

"Hey wait she's already here!" Beck said facing me.

"Huh?"

"Tori, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

We walk to Sikowitz's class and sit down with Beck's arm on my shoulder. Jade comes in and Jade walks in and glares at us.

"Don't be afraid. I'll stand up for you." Beck said.

"What if she'll threaten me?" I said.

"Jade is all bark no bite so she is harmless."

"Unless she has her scissors and will stab me with it."

"Just chill." Beck said,"Be proud."

I slumped back into my seat. This is going to be a long period.

Lunch came and Beck and I sat down with our usual friends. No Jade jn sight. Beck seeing my worried face kisses me and reassures me that he will protect me and be willing to give up his life if he had to. That's only litte comfort but at least there is someone who would lay down his life for me.

"So you two are dating now?" Andre said.

"Yeah." I said, "I fell in love with him the minute I met him."

"Aww that is so sweet. Pne time my brother fell from this two story house and landed on a bus." Cat said.

"Is he okay?" Robbie said.

"Yeah he is."

So we continue eating in silence and Beck whispers something to me.

"Hey let's head out and talk privately."

"Sure."

We head to this enpty room back in the building and close the door behind us.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I said.

"Well we could go out on our first date. What about a dinner date in the hollywood sign?"

"I'm fine with that. Is that all you want to day or do?" I said.

"Well i have been meaning to do this."

He grabbed me and Pulled me into his arms and kissed me. We stay like that for some tome until we hear someone enter and we immediately stopped.

(Jade's POV)

I walk in the classroom and then I saw Beck and Tori making out and it was bad enough for him to break up with me now he Chooses Vega? I had to sit Through an entire period watching them and now I catch them kissing? Kill me please. I need to get a way to separate both of them. I can't take this I am going out.

(Tori's POV)

Beck asks me out on our first official date and it is a dinner date at the hollywood sign.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The day ends quickly and before I know it I am in Beck's truck and we are heading for the Hollywood sign. We arrive we sat up the table and we were not hungry so we decieded tho lie down on a blanket spread out and were looking at the stars. Beck gently pulls my head into his chest and we hold hands and look at the stars.

"Hey I found orion." I said pointing to the stars.

"Hey remember the time when i said hi and you did not say a thing but was dazed." Beck said.

"Yeah I remember." I said I remember that day. I was freaking out like a nerd i answered right away like I was wishing he talkes to me. I really had a huge crush on him but I kept it to myself. He had Jade at that time. He loved her. Not anymore though but I am scared at the faxt Jade is somewhat dangerous when she is mad. I cringe at the moent when I remember those time when the inner geek inside Of me comes out when Beck comes.

"Beck let us just be friends for now okay. Maybe jn a week. Let it cool down with Jade give her heart some time to heal."

"You're being nice to her."

"I promise I will be ready to date you in a week when the ime comes. Pleae wait for me okay?"

"I promise I will wait for you Tori."

Beck drops me off at home and I lay awake at night and think aBout Beck. I know how Jade feels and I know it hurts and if I will date Beck it would hurt even more for her. I coul not take itany longer I just had to telll Beck about my plan. MY plan is that we would just be secretly dating but no PDA so Jade would not think that we are dating but we are except we daTe secretly. Beck said it is a fine idea but will it work?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys thank you so much for reading this story. I am welcome to reviews, remarks, ideas, suggestions or anything just review or pm me okay? I WILL reply to all PMs. Pls review. Hope you enjoy.**

So today is the day I find out whether my plan will work. It would seem pretty much the same but no PDA. I wonder if Jade would believe it.

"Hey I recieved your text last night. I'm fine with it. Let's just pray Jade will take the bait." Beck said to me as he picked me up from my house. I would rather die than be in a car with Trina.

"I hope so too."

Beck drops me off and Jade corners me at my locker.

"Vega. You're dating Beck right?"

"No what makes you say that?" I fibbed.

"Well I saw you two yesterday."

"Can't a guy and a girl be friends?" I reasoned

"You have a point. Oh well bye Vega. You know what would happen if you are dating him." Jade said.

Well it hit me. Jade would do something bad to me. Is this relationship really worth a risk?

So the day passes, Beck and I are just chilling at home, cuddling on the couch, eating some snacks and watching Paranormal Activity 3 when Beck leaves for the restroom. And the doorbell rings.

"Coming!"I said and open the door to find Jade.

"Aha I knew you two were dating secretly."

" Come in since he is not even here." I said ushering her inside to see that Beck is NOT here.

"Well where is he?"

"He maybe be in Kareoke Dokey with the boys." I said as Jade went out.

That was close. Jade almost caught us.

"Now ehere were we?" Beck said coming out of the restroom.

Then he kissed me before sitting down and resuming the movie.

"Aha!" Jade said as she stormed in the room, "I knew it!"

"How did you know?" I said.

"Well normally you do not wear glasses when you are home alone and you have beef jerky and lemonade, Beck's faborite combo." Jade said.

"Dang it." I said, "Now you're gonna kill me right?"

"Well I am fine with it if Beck chose you well respect his descision.."Jade said "I'll go now."

(Jade's POV)

I find Beck and Tori snuggling on the couch and see that they are dating. Normally I would kill her but I pretend that I do not have any ill intentions but I have a plan to torture Tori and separate her from Beck.

(Beck's POV)

In that restroom, I heard Tori and Jade. Bad news. When I thought it is all over I get caught but Jade is fine with that but I have my suspicions. That is so ulike Jade to just let Tori go just like that.

"That was close." Tori said.

"Yeah it was."

We continue to watch the movie and we go on the slap. We update our profiles from being single to being in a relationship. I do not know what is going on in Jade's twisted mind but I hope she would not hurt Tori and I.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked Tori.

"I have to go and buy some groceries."

"I could help you." I offered

"No need I could walk from here."

"Suite yourself."

Tori's POV

So I head to the grocery to but milk, bread, cereals and all those usual grocery stuff because Trina was too lazy to do it. So I had to it.

I check out and some boys corner me in an alley.

"Hey Tori."

"Hi." I swear these guys seem familiar.

"So you are now in Hollywood arts aren't you?"

"Yeah."

They gang up on me then I pass out.

I wake up the next morning and I see some bruises. They beat me up. I put concealer and head to school. I just remmembered who that guy was but I don't remember his name. He went to school with me in my old school.

"Hey Tori."

"Hey Beck."

"Tori, is that a bruise on your face?"

"No."

"It is. Who did this to you?"

"No Beck please. Don't go after them. Please. Promise me."

"I promise." Beck said but he looked mad that someone beat me up.

I see Jade and she seems happy that I am in pain. There is something fishy going on


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's POV

I could not care less where Jade is I am just happy she is not out to get me and Beck. Plotting a revenge or something. I am happy Beck and I are together and nothing will ever come between us. Unless it is the end of the world and we both die in each other's arms but that is highly impossible so yeah I am quite contented with my life.

"So how's life?" Beck asked.

"Fine.''

"Hello guys." Jade said behind me

I involuntarily jumped up and spilled some food on myself. Jade scared me she just said hi out of nowhere.

"Hello Jade." I said being cordial and keeping calm trying not to swear at her.

"So do you guys want to star in my new production. Sikowitz approved it."

"Sure." Beck and I said. I could not see any harm in doing a role in Jade's play. unless there is something fishy going on.

We head to the black box theater after class and go in and Jade hands us our scripts. We start and I watch them since I barely have any lines in this scene.

Beck is a really great actor then the next time I see them they are kissing. It is NOT in MY script. They are doing it for real. I knew they still had feelings for each other and my nightmares have come true. Beck and Jade still have feelings for each other. I ran outside and call Cat to drive my home Beck runs after me I scream at him to go away. He catches up to me but I hop in Cat's car and break down crying. Beck played with my feelings. He used me and my heart is broken.

Beck's POV

I knew Jade was up to no good. I saw Tori's script on the floor. Jade wants Tori to think that was not a stage kiss and to break Tori's heart. I ran after her trying to explain but she keeps screaming at me to go away. I broke her heart. Jade played me and set this entire thing up. I have to prove to her that that was a stage kiss. I drive to her house and ring the bell.

"Hi Beck."

"Hello Mrs. Vega could I talk to Tori."

"I am so sorry Beck but she locked herself up in her room and won't let any of us come in and she is crying her heart out. Why don't you talk in school tomorrow okay? Bye." Mrs. Vega says as she closes the door.

I can see Tori's light on from her window. I try to throw rocks to get her attention but nothing. She is ignoring me. I go back to my RV and lie awake in bed. what do I do?

The next day I ditch the first period and stayed at home to think then it hit me what if I showed her my script then she'll believe me. I rush to school I only have a minute before the bell rings. I go to Tori's locker and try to open it.

_nine five two four one _then it opens. I can't believed it worked. I stuff it in her locker then rush to mine.

_five four three two one_ the bell rings just in time. I see her exit her class hand in hand, talking happily to Andre. She opens her locker and finds the note along with the script she gets the note and looks around. she can't find me.

_I am so sorry Tori for whatever I have done and I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. It was all a set-up. Jade did it. As proof I attach a version of my script._

_ - still loving you, Beck_

She knows just where to find me and heads to my locker.

"Hey." Tori said.

"Hi. You still mad?" I said

" Well I believe you. You did not do it on purpose."

"Make up?"

"Sure. I love you Beck. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do." I said then I kiss her once. gently then we head to eat our lunch.

Jade's POV

Damn this couple is hard to break up. well if this doesn't work then it is time to execute my plan. I would have to wait for the perfect time though. Better tell my boys and group to finalize our plans. I get my phone and call them.

"Hey it is time to meet up. Meet me at Nozu as soon as possible." I said.

"Sure, The guys and I will just be buying what we need for the thing. You know."

"Oh I know and sure buy them."I said." Meet me at the hardware okay and check our order and the site. Hand me the syringe okay?"

"On my way Jade."

"Great meet me at Tori's house."

"Sure thing."

I meet up with them in Vega's lawn and they hand me the specified tracker. I sneak in and see them on another movie date. Sunggling god Tori is even afraid of insiduous. That is not that scary I go back to the car and wait until Beck leaves.

What is taking them so long? A little while later I see Beck leave and say goodbye to Tori. Then I see Tori's figure from her window and she turns the light off. It is time.

I sneak into her room and inject the track to her upper back. Why do I need a tracker? So I could monitor her actions and decide when to execute our plan. As I inject it Tori does not stir but O hear her mumble Beck's name in her sleep. I cannot wait for revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So how do you guys like it so far? Please review on what you think. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you like it!**

Tori's POV

Beck and I decided to just stay at home and watch Insiduous. It was a heck of a scary movie. I grew more comfortable around Beck. Before I would never wear my glasses when he is here bit now I could wear it. He says I look prettier with my glasses on. The movie ends and Beck had to leave. He bade me goodbye and left. I qent to my room to go to bed and fall asleep dreaming about him. When I woke up this morning my back felt quite sore. I do not know why. I head to school and grab a book from my locker.

"Hey beautiful." some person said covering my eyes.

"Hey Beck. " I said.

"How did you know?"

"Could you think of someone else?"

"No.". Beck said truthfully.

"Could this day get any worse? When I woke up I felt a stabbing pain in my back." I said.

"Let me see."

Beck had alook on my back and said it was swollen and he brought me to the doctor. We waited in the waiting room for quite some time.

"Victoria Vega."

"That is me." I said.

"Come in."

Beck and I went inside. He examined my back and wrote something on his clipboard.

"Have you injected a tracker on you?"

"No why?" I said.

"Could you please explain doctor?" Beck said. He is very concerned about some back pain.

"Well these marks indicate an injection of a tracker since the size of the needle is quite big and it would cause some swelling. But there is something else though. You could have slept at a wrong position and that is why it hurts which is more likely if it still hurts in a few days give me a call."

We go out and start our drive back to Hollywood Arts.

"See it is not that serious." I told Beck.

"I was just concerned about you Tor, what if it was something worse?" Beck said.

"Well it isn't so any plans later? Maybe a little Kareoke or we could go ice skating?"

" I prefer ice skating though." Beck said.

"Sure after class."

"Deal."

So by the time we get to class we have two more periods to go and it is choir and acting. Only an hour and a half to go.

Time flies when you are having fun. The next thing I know is that I am in Beck's truck and heading to the nearest skating rink.

" Hwy I heard Jade a while ago and she was talking on the phone with Ryder and some other guys. Isn't it fishy?" Beck said.

"No not really. What if Jade is just seeing someone?"

"Maybe."

We get our shoes and change into Ice skating shoes. I finish ahead of Beck and I went into the rink ahead.

" Tori?"

"Ryder?"

"Hi how are you? No hard feeliings?"

" None." I said.

" So how are you doing?"

" Fine."

"Hey Tori come over here!" Beck said.

"I got to go. Nice meeting you." I said to Ryder.

"Hey Beck are you jealous?"

"I am only jealous because I love you and I do not want anyone else to have you. Ryder was flirting with you . You did not see that?"

"He was just talking to me. "

"I can read his actions and he wanted to win you over."

"Whatever. "

"Tori, you know I love ypu right? And that is why I care for you and I am overprotective since I do not want anyone to hurt you. Physically or verbally. That is why I easily get jealous. You understand right?"

"Yeah. Let's skate."

Beck cares. He is the best boyfriend I ever had. Anyway we start to skate hand in hand and I release my hand and Beck slips and falls. I smile. He looks so helpless.

"Help me up will you?" Beck said. He stands up and falls down again. He looks so funny.

"Beck, stop being silly."

"Just help me up will you?"

Beck finally stands up without falling down. I still laugh at him.

"Couldn't you help me up when I needed help."

"Sorry. I was busy laughing." I say, stiffling my laugh.

"Let's skate."

"Sure."

We skate for a while but Bexk felt hungry so we stopped for a while and went to the snack bar.

"Two slices of bacon and cheese pizza. Two cokes." Beck orderes while I sat down and waited for him.

"Here."

He sat down the I started tickling him while he drank some coke which made him snort coke out of his nose.

"Beck." I said, roaring from laughter.

"Tori you made me do that."

"I know."

"Let's go."

Beck drives me home. We took a shortcut through the as we were fifteen blocks away, Beck's truck breaks down.

"Great. Just great we are in the middle of the park. It is late and no towing companies are open at this are. I guess we have to walk." Beck said.

"I am fine with that." I said but it was freezing. I only wore my dress and a sweater which I left at my locker back at the rink.

"I'll walk with you."

This park seems so creepy. I have a feeling that someone is watching Beck and I.

"Hey are you cold?" Beck asks me.

"No I am fine."

"You sure don't look fine." He said with concern in his voice, takes off his own jacket and puts it around me.

"Beck, no."I said.

"C'mon. Do not say no."

"Fine."

I could see Beck shivering for my sake.

"Beck please, I can see you shivering. Take your jacket back." I said, feeling guilty

"No."

We walk arm in arm until we reached my house. He gives me a good night kiss on my forehead and stared at me.

"So I guess I'll see you then." Beck said.

"Beck, come in. That is the least I could do for you."

"No need, just go in and rest. I will be seeing you tommorow."

"I'll see you too."

I went up to my room to change into pajamas. I just noticed that I still had Beck's jacket. I quickly run down the steps and open the door.

"BECK!" I yelled for him upsetting the entire neighborhood. It was too late he could not hear me. I guess I will give it to him tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys thanks! Please review on what you think. Thank you to Blaine-Anderson-Lover-01, Inksewn, Marshmallow ninja, Golden love, undercoverartist,bade4nevabori4eva,courtney188, frogflute2, hphorsiegirl123, kjfluffy05, madisonmalik and readinghottie16 for putting this story on story alert. Thank you BeriForeverFan, readinghottie16, Golden Love, Blaine-Anderson-Lover-01,kjfluffy05, and hphorsiegirl123 for favoriting this story and to all those who reviewed thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy!**

So last night was the best day of my life so far. I have to head to school and return Beck's jacket.

"Hey Tori!" Cat said as I was talking to Andre at my locker.

"Hey Cat." Andre said.

"Hey." I said.

"What are you guys doing?" Cat asked.

"Andre and I was just chilling at my locker where we make it shine."

"Okay!"

"You look good today little red." Andre said.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Cat asked.

"What Andre said was that you looked good today."I explain to Cat.

"Kay Kay! Bye!"

"So how is with you and Beck?" Andre asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday you ditched some class with Beck. Tori, it is unlike you to ditch classes. Tell me what happened."

"Well, if you really want to know Beck and I went to the hospital. My back ached in an unusual way and Beck convinced me to have it checked." I explain to Andre what Beck and I did yesterday that we had to skip school.

"That is it? No funny business?"

"None whatsoever. Andre, chill, Beck and I will not do any funny business if you know what I mean." I said.

"Hey Tor." A big gruff, manly voice says behind me and the owner of that voice covered my eyes.

"Who is it?" I said.

"Guess."

"Robbie?"

"No."

I know it is Beck but I am just playing along.

"Beck is that you?"I said.

"How did you know?"

"Could you think of someone else?" I said.

"Touchè."

"So how are you guys doing? Has Jade ever bothered you?" Andre asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, no. Jade hasn't bothered us and that bothers me." I said.

"Don't worry, if Jade will ever hurt you I will be there to protect you." Beck says, assuring me but that doesn't make me feel any better.

"Hey it is time to go to Sikowitz's class, let's go."

"Yeah."

• •

The last period of the day has just ended. Beck sadly was not in the same class as me. So I head to Karaoke Dokey since Beck and I agreed that we would meet there after class.

"Hey Tori." I hear some dude say and I think I had just bumped into him.

"Hi?"

"Hey it is me, Ryder Daniels."

"Hey Ryder it is so good to see you. How are you doing?" I said. Now I remember him. Ryder, goes to Hollywood Arts with me.

"Fine. What about you?"

"Fine."

"Could I interest you into some coffee?"

"Sure." I accepted his invitation since I have a few minutes to spare.

I allow Ryder to lead me to Starbucks that was just around the corner. We start chatting right after we recieve our coffees. I ordered a cappucino. Time flies and I was an hour late. I kept Beck waiting.

"Hey, Ryder, I need to get going. I had a great time. Maybe we could spend some time together to catch up."

"Sure. Bye Tori."

I ran down the street to Kareoke Dokey and look around for Beck. I see him in the back. In the dark part of the room. He is with someone else. A girl. He is making out with her! Not again.

"Beck." I said from across the room. They abruptly stop and Beck turns around and looks at me.," How could you do this to me? This is the second time."

"Wait Tori." Beck says in a pleading voice. I do not wait for him to finish I ran out and ran to my house. I could see myself running from the blackbox theater the day Jade tricked him and me.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:** Hey guys! So could anyone get the songs I am using for this chapter? If you know it write your answer as a review. :) Who sang this song?**

How could he do this to me? For the second time too. How can he play with my feelings like that? I open my pearpad and the first thing that greets me is a picture of Beck and I.I immediately close it and play a random song.

_sunrise and I lifted my head then I smile at the pictures sitting next to my bed_

And I see those photo booth pictures of Beck and I plastered on my wall beside my bed. Is this song meant for me?

_sunset set and you're feeling okay got you smiling at the letter I sent you today and I can't wait till I see you again we both say ' remember when the band played oN The fourth of July and you held me on your shoulders way up high. _

I remember the time I sent him an I miss you note and he smiled. Then I remember Beck and I do finally falling. The setting was fourth of July. Andre playing with a band and Beck carrying me. Memories of Beck and I flooding back which makes me want to cry. Not out of sadness or anger but the happy kind when you reminisce the times you spent together.

_You're still there for me. Whatever there might be and if an ocean lies between us, I' ll sednd a message across the sea that you can't sleep tonight. Knowing it's all right. I believe that you were listening to my song. You're with me. You have been here all along. _

Seriously? This song is bringing back memories. Beck would really send a message across the sea and I certainly could not sleep tonight. Maybe from sheer exhaustion. I remember since the first day I was in Hollywood Arts Bexk has always been there for me.

_All along the way I keep you in my heart and in my prayers. You'll always be the one who cares the most. Counting all the days I see you running up to say I missed you. I missed you._

I remember the timeI had to stay beck in school quite late and I was not able to celebrate our monthsary with Beck so he went to school at like midnight and presented his gift to me. It was so sweet. I remeber he would pop up duringclass just to say he misses me. Before he became my boyfriend, I always prayed that my wish will come true and he has a special place in my heart. Why does this song relate to my situation right now? I fall asleep with a broken heart but with good memories of Beck. He has been with me ever since.

(Beck's POV)

What did I just do to Tori? Did she not notice the cameras at the corner? I was doing a scene and it WAS just a STAGE KISS. I think my relationship with Tori is already over. I go through our album in my RV. I can't help realize we were such close friends before we even dated. She loves mustaches and we would pose with fake mustaches. How do I fix what I did? I did not intentionally do this to her. I send her a text saying I am sorry and I would never do it to her again. NEVER in my life would I do that. I do not think I could go to bed tonight. Then I hear a song playing on the radio.

'Your_ hand fits in mine like it is made just for me. But bear this in mind it was meant to be and I am joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and. It all makes sense to me. I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes when smile. You never loved your stomach or your thighs the dimples of you back at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly. I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth but if i do it is you always you... I'm in love with you.'_

_This song explains how I feel about Tori. She hates how she looks but I love her endlessly and I am in love with her and nobody else. Just her. We are meantto be together. What do I do to fix this mess? The mess I made myself._

_(Tori's POV)_

_I wake up to the sound of my phone. Beck texted me saying he is sorry and will never ever do that again. He said it like a billion_ times_ before. I co_uld not forgive him that easily and make him break my heart all over again. No. I will let my heart heal first befor I answer him but before that I would not talk to him and completely ignore him. I leave the message unanswered and get ready for school, this time it is Andre bringing me to school an not Beck. How do I avoid him during class?

The moment I step inside the school he sees me and starts toward me directio but I turn around and walk away from him. Throughout the day he has been trying to talk to me and say sorry but I do not listen to him. It is lunch anyway. He corners me at the nearby lemonade stand so I hop in the nearest car and I nsteust the driver to drive. I did not see who the driver was butkudging by his car I think that was Ryder. As he speeds away I start crying. Crying over him. The boy who broke my heart. He does not chase after me. Maybe he does not love me anymore and what he wants to say is that he is sorry and our relationship is officially over. It so sad I feel like I want to die.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guys this is not the end this is when the plot thickens. **

I cannot get myself out of bed this morning but I had to get to class even though Beck is there I guess I could avoid him for some time but not the entire day.

"Tori." Beck said during class then I ran toward the opposite direction and snob him. Why is he so persistent? Can't he see that I am not in the mood to see him?

"Tori-"

I bolted out of the school and hop into another car and instructed the driver to keep driving.

"Hey Tori."

"Ryder?" I am pretty suprised to meet him. I never thought that this would be his car.

"Yeah running away from Beck huh?"

"Yeah." then I broke down to tears.

"What did he do to you?"

"He cheated on me. That Beck thinks he can just play with my feelings."

"Go on. Let it all out."

(Beck's POV)

Tori ran off with some car. It was Jade's old car. I recognized it the moment I saw it. I am the only person Jade has shown it to but maybe I am wrong since I forgot the plate number. Maybe I am wrong. I head back to the school hoping that I would be able to say sorry to her

* * *

The day ends and still no sign of Tori, maybe she does not want to see me. I guess I will give her time then I would talk to her but her bot being here makes me worry. I anxiously pace around my Recreational Vehicle which is now my home. I pace around yhe RV remembering the good times Tori and I had here. When we were trapped in here while Cat was out having fun and how she thought the phrase captain obvious is Cathrine obvious. When we were talking about Jade. When we spend evenings eatching a movie. I miss her and where could she be?

My phone ringing has interuptted my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beck I am just wondering whether Tori is whith you since she is not in her house." Andre said on the phone.

"Actually, no Andre, she is not with me. I thought she is with you guys, chilling or sonething."

"Where is that girl? We have a song to make for music class."

"Andre, I will try to call her. Calm down."

"Okay."

I hang up and try to call Tori. Great the phone is ringing but it went directly to voicemail. 'Hey this is Tori Vega leave your message after this beep'

"Hey Tori, I am just checking on you if you are okay and call me when you recieved this."

No answer and that is unlike Tori. Tori usually updates her status every few minutes ir sonething. Maybe she is active on th slap. I check her slap account and see no recent activity. I have a feeling that something is wrong lets hope that I am mistaken.

* * *

"Honey, wake up!"

"Mom? What are you doing in here?" I say, rubbing my eyes. What is my mom doing in my RV?

"Just getting your laundry. Get up and go to school now or else you will be late. It is already seven in the morning you know."

"What!?"

I arrive to school just in time for my first period.

"Hey Beck, any news of Tori?" Cat asks me even before I can take a seat.

"Sorry Cat none at all. Maybe she is just sick or her alarm did not sound so she overslept. Maybe she will turn up during lunch time."

"I am starting to worry about Tori." Andre said.

"Yeah. She would never skip class even it she is sick."

"Guys, let us just hole that nothing is wrong with her and nothing bad has happened to her."

(Tori's POV)

I eventually fell asleep from sheer exhaustion in Ryder's early this morning, around five in the morning I woke up with a staet and was startled with my surroundings. This is not Ryder's car. I notice my feet are bound except for my hands. I feel so drained I can barely focus. The room I am currently prisoned in lookes like a used studio of some sort but is very dirty and the chairs are lopsided. Where am I and what is this place? Then I loose cosciousness.

"Vega wake up!" I am shaken awake a couple of hours later by someone.

"Jade? Is that you?" I murmur.

"Duh Vega. Who else would it be? Your fairy god mother?." Jade says, her voice dripping with sarcasm

What was I thinking? Of course it is Jade. Who else would do this to me?

"Jade, why do this to me?"I ask, still wonderin what I did wrong.

"I'll tell you why. You stole my boyfriend."

"I did not steal Beck. Your relationship with him is growing apart si he ended it. He even lost his feelings for you even before I started dating him." I gently and calmly explain to Jade about her relationship with Beck.

"Lies!Everything that comes out of your mouth are lies! You are a liar Tori Vega. And I would not fall for your sweet talk. Boys, please look after our little captive for me please."

"Sure thing boss."

Boss? Is she paying them? Who are those guys?

"Troy? Is that you? And Nick?" I stutter.

"Yeah Tori, who else would it be?"

"Nick, Troy, why do this to me?" I ask, not able to think straight.

"You left us for this fancy little oerforming arts school. You broke up with me and broke my heart. You promised to call me and keep i touch but you never did. You hurt me already and now it is my turn."

I cannot focus so I do not know who just said that but instead I fall back into deep sleep as if I was injected or something.

**A/N: How do you guys like it so far? Please comment. :) Thanks to everyone who commented, favorited it or followed this story and I promise I will say then names next time since I am quite sleepy to do this after our recollection :) Author Out!**


End file.
